


Five Times Draco Sees You

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: ````





	Five Times Draco Sees You

The first time Draco sees you, your sitting in the library, History of Magic book placed in front of you, quill between your lips. He wants to greet yup, really he does. But, he’s oddly terrified. It’s unusual for him to feel this way. He’s usually confident in what he wants. But this time, it’s different. Your alone at the table, no other bag around you that indicates you’re saving a seat for someone.

He grabs the necessary Potion’s book from the shelf before walking back down to his table with Pansy and Blaise. Before he had the chance to take his seat again, Pansy perks up, “Draco, you’re red. What were you doing?”

“Nothing,” he muttered, rolling his shoulders to try and rid away the blush on his body. He knew his friends seen through him. But they wouldn’t dare press on about it. They’d know better than to rile him up with something silly as that.

The second time he’d caught sight of you, you were hanging out in the sunlight on a warm spring day. You were leaning against an old oak tree trunk, alone as far as he could see. He’d wanted to come chat with you, but once again, he stopped himself. It wouldn’t do him good to take the first step.

He couldn’t understand what was stopping him. He was once so confident in himself. He never had an issue with going up to a beautiful girl such as you.

So he left you alone, once again. Little did he know, you had seen him standing on top of that small hill, gazing down at you. You’d thought it a bit odd that Draco Malfoy of all people had been watching you. At first, you’d thought it was only your imagination playing tricks on you in the library all those weeks ago.

Of course, you’d never talked to him! He was in a year higher than yourself. You’d never share a class with him. So it’d be nearly impossible to catch him in the classroom watching you. It made you feel triumphant in a way, really. He was known as a ladies’ man, sure. But the fact that he could possibly be checking you out, well, it made  your tummy do flips inside.

It was a few more weeks before Draco had caught sight of you again. You were walking down the hall, books held tightly between your arms, crossed tightly over your chest. You looked nervous, perhaps, causing Draco to almost take a step closer to you. He couldn’t imagine what had caused the intense look on your face, and it had him worried slightly.

Once again, his friends had knowing looks on their faces. “Was that the reason you were flustered in the library?” Pansy asked, looking at the girl’s backside as she continued on down the hallway.

“Shut your mouth, Pansy,” Draco groaned lowly, peering around, making sure nobody had overheard the conversation as they waited for the professor to open the classroom door.

Not another mention of you was spoken about for another few weeks, just as Draco and Pansy were walking up to the Owlery to send an owl to Draco’s parents, demanding more ink.

There you stood, seemingly lost in your thought as you ran a finger down your owl’s beak. You were mumbling to it, probably giving it some words of love. Draco wouldn’t know.

“Hello,” Pansy greeted, scaring you out of your thoughts.

“Oh I’m sorry,” you’d apologized quietly before meeting Draco’s gaze, quieting you down.

He smiled softly at you, slightly alarming you. Never in your school career have you imagined Draco Malfoy throwing you a smile like that. You’d seen him laughing and smiling in the Great Hall plenty of times, of course. But never in your imagination did you think he’d stand in front of you with a genuine smile.

“Hi,” you waved lamely before ducking your head until your owl nudged you for attention.

“You’ve got a nice barn owl,” he commented lamely as he strolled over to his eagle owl and attaching his letter while Pansy watched on.

“Thank you,” you threw him a smile.

Draco left you in the owlery soon after that, Pansy trailing behind him, whispering teasing words in his ear, giggling softly.

The fourth time Draco had seen you, you were in the presence of Professor Flitwick discussing your Charms homework. He was walking down the hall, with Pansy and Blaise walking on either side of him. This time, he’d caught your eyes and sent a secret smile your way, causing you to giggle slightly before turning your attention back to the professor.

“You’ve got it bad, mate,” Blaise observed, knocking his shoulder with his own.

“I do,” Draco finally admitted out loud. “She’s an attractive one, I’ll admit.”

The last time Draco seen you, you had been leaning against a wall, a book held in your hands, open to a random page.

“The Tales of Beedle and the Bard?” He spoke up gently as to not startle you too much.

You looked up at the sound of the angelic voice, sending him a smile. “Yes. My sister owled it to me this morning.”  
“That’s a children’s book though.” He noted.

She nodded. “I’m aware of that, actually. You see-” she had cut off, fearing his rejection once he found out her bloodline.

“What?” He pressed lightly, sliding down to the wall to sit on the floor, pulling on her sleeve until she sat next to me, cross legged.

“I’m not a pureblood, Draco.” She admitted carefully, hurriedly looking down at the book in her lap. “I’m what wizards call muggleborns.”

He didn’t know what to say. He liked her, regardless of his blood status. He cared for her. He wanted to be with her. Fuck the consequences of what his father would think. “I don’t care what you are, you’re beautiful. Regardless of what kind of family you were born into.”

“Really?” Your eyes lit up at his acceptance.

“Of course,” he nodded, standing up suddenly. He reached a hand out to help you back on your feet. You took the chance gladly. Even when you were back on your feet, still, he held his hand firmly with yours.

“If you have a free period, maybe I could take you down to the lake?” He asked.

“I’d very much like that, Draco.”


End file.
